Hormonas alteradas
by lalie moolight
Summary: Draco está desesperado por tirarse a alguien y Granger parece la mejor opción. Un filtro amoroso puede ayudarle en su misión... o tal vez complicar las cosas. OneShot.


**Hormonas alteradas**

Draco estaba muy salido. Necesitaba mojar desesperadamente. A sus tiernos 16 años las hormonas empezaban a hacer estragos en sus pantalones. Pensó (cosa increible teniendo en cuenta sus niveles hormonales) en quien podría ser la mejor opción para desquitarse y pasar un buen rato (y, de paso, probar un par de cosas nuevas que Blaise le había comentado… necesitaría a alguien con mucha flexibilidad …). Alguien inexperto, así no protestaría al no tener ni idea de lo que pretendía el rubio pervertido (o sea, él).

Comenzó a pensar en las "candidatas" que podrían ser dignas de gozar de sus hábiles artes en esos asuntos. Pansy Parkinson estaba descartada desde el primer momento: demasiada experiencia. Millicent era incluso más grande que Crabbe y que Goyle juntos y, siendo sinceros, a Draco le daba miedo. No, esa idea no le seducía ni lo más mínimo y le ponía aún menos. Las de Ravenclaw estarían preguntando todo el rato acerca de cada paso y se rumoreaba que eran frígidas. Las de Hufflepuff podrían servir, pero eran demasiado ingenuas y podrían pensar que era una relación en serio, algo que a él no le interesaba en absoluto. Solo quería un polvo, no una boda.

A este paso solo le quedaban las Gryffindor…

Lavender Brown era una histérica. Sus gritos se oirían hasta en la Torre de Astronomía. Parvati Patil ni en sus peores pesadillas y ni siquiera sabía como se llamaban las demás …

Solo quedaba … oh, mierda … solo quedaba Granger …

En fin… si no quedaba más remedio. La verdad es que estaba bastante desesperado. Vale, MUY desesperado.

Decidió salir en su busca y captura. A ver si picaba.

¿Dónde estaría Granger a esas horas? Pues como a cualquier otra hora: en la biblioteca. En la maldita biblioteca. Hacía años que Draco no pisaba ese oscuro y sombrío lugar. De hecho, ¿había entrado alguna vez? Ah, sí, el día que robó el Kamasutra de la sección prohibida. Ese libro era el único que Draco estaba dispuesto a leer… y a poner en práctica.

Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. Necesitaba urgentemente que le quitaran ese calentón, y estaba dispuesto incluso a entrar allí. Divisó en una de las mesas del fondo una alta montaña de libros que ocultaban a quien estaba detrás. "Sorpréndeme" pensó Draco "¿quién será?". En efecto, la sangre sucia esa estaba allí, muy atareada preparándose para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. "Yo sí que te daré éxtasis" pensó Draco antes de darse de cabezazos contra la pared por haber hecho un chiste tan malo. Qué se le iba a hacer, al fin y al cabo era inglés.

Decidió abordarla sin más preámbulos.

-Granger, seguro que estás tan desesperada como yo -la chica le miró arqueando las cejas, sorprendida por que le dirigiera la palabra de ese modo-. Necesitas que alguien le de vidilla a ese cuerpo -Draco tenía que mostrarse mínimamente afable para que la chica se rindiese a sus encantos, pero era evidente que ella no lo entendió así a juzgar por la cara de espanto que puso-. Nos vemos a las doce en el baño de Prefectos. No admito un no por respuesta.

Acompañó la última frase con un guiño que él juzgaba que sería un motivo más que suficiente para que acudiera a la cita.

La reacción de ella no se hizo esperar. Le dirigió una sonrisa que él no supo interpretar, pero que supuso que sería una demostración de que aceptaría sin pensárselo dos veces. O eso creyó hasta que la pila de libros de endocrinología mágica aplicada a los grifos de plumas plateadas le cayó sobre la cabeza.

Cuando consiguió salir escuchó como Granger le decía:

-Eso es para que se te baje lo que se te tiene que bajar.

Aún aturdido por el golpe, Draco comentó mientras la chica se marchaba muy digna:

-¡No me hubiera importado si funcionara!

Toda la biblioteca los estaba mirando, lo que a Draco no le importó. Lo que sí le molestó fue tener que recoger todos los libros que la chica había tirado bajo la atenta mirada de Pince. Esa mujer siempre le había dado miedo, …. o era más bien asco?

Horas más tarde, ya en su habitación, Draco se puso a pensar en cual sería el mejor modo de llevarla al catre. Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que si ella se enamorase de él todo sería más fácil, puede que incluso divertido. Pero había un pequeño, minúsculo y diminuto problema: las Pociones no eran su fuerte, y menos los filtros amorosos. Decidió tragarse su orgullo y pedírselo a Slughorn.

Al orondo profesor le hizo muchísima gracia. Draco, por si acaso, se apartó de la trayectoria de los botones de la chaqueta. Siempre había temido que uno de ellos saliera disparado y le sacase un ojo. Esos preciosos ojos grises tenían que estar intactos para encandilar a Granger.

-De acuerdo, muchacho -aceptó el profesor sacando un frasquito-. Pero no le digas a nadie que te lo he dado yo.

El profesor hizo un guiño que a Draco le pareció sospechosamente parecido al que él le había hecho a Granger horas antes. Espantado ante lo que eso podría significar (ya hemos dicho que tenía las hormonas MUY alteradas), Draco decidió huir, aunque eso supusiera no poder llevarse la Amortentia.

-¿Por qué todos huyen de mí? -sollozó el profesor al ver que su alumno salía por patas del despacho.

De nuevo en su cuarto, Draco recuperó el aliento. Tendría que hacer él mismo la poción de los coj***s. Lo que tenía que hacer uno por un polvo…

Decidió saquear el armario de Snape en busca de los ingredientes. Algunos de ellos ya los tenía, pero en el mercado negro de Hogwarts no quedaban ni coclearia ni belladona. Le costó un poco averiguar la contraseña, que no resultó ser otra que "Quiero tirarme a Sirius Black". "Y quién no" pensó Draco mientras huía con las plantas.

Tras unos cuarenta y siete intentos, la poción estaba terminada y por fin podría tirarse a Granger.

A la mañana siguiente ya tenía un plan perfectamente trazado. Le daría una de las dos mitades a Granger mezclada con el zumo y asunto finiquitado. Él ya se había tomado su parte cuando bajó al Gran Comedor. Se dirigió a la mesa de los Gryffindor y, por primera vez en su vida, no era con ansias asesinas.

Aprovechando que Granger estaba atendiendo al discurso de Dumbledore acerca de la relación entre los caramelos de limón y los dementotes fugados del Ministerio (un tema apasionante donde los haya), vertió la poción en la que él creía que era su copa.

Casi le dio un ataque en el momento en el que vio a Ron Lame-culos-de-Potter Weasley alargar la mano hasta la copa y dirigirla hacia sus labios. Imitando a las películas muggles que nunca había visto (o por lo menos eso le decía a su padre) se abalanzó sobre el ser pelirrojo aún a riesgo de contagiarse esas espantosas pecas. Afortunadamente impidió que el líquido llegara a la boca del otro chico, pero el esfuerzo (y el hecho de que todo el Gran Comedor le estaba mirando) hizo que le diera un ataque de tos.

Granger se levantó presurosa de su asiento y le dio algo de beber. Las toses cesaron casi al instante y Draco se preguntó qué sería lo que le había dado de beber la sangre sucia, porque estaba riquísimo.

Ya en su habitación, Draco se preguntó si Granger se había tomado la poción. Él, desde luego, no había conseguido verlo, pero eso era porque se estaba ahogando. A Draco le parecía una buena razón para no haberlo visto. Aunque, ahora que reflexionaba sobre ello, le parecía más que increíble que esa poción pudiera ser necesaria. ¡Cualquiera que lo viera se enamoraría de él a primera vista!

Se acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero de la habitación y contempló extasiado el reflejo de su atractiva imagen en él. Era evidente que el cristal no podía reflejar toda la magnificencia de su excelsa presencia, pero él era conocedor de cuan grande era la gloria que desprendia su hermoso rostro.

¡Pero qué bueno que estaba!

Después de contemplarse en el espejo durante horas, recordó que tenía clase. De hecho, las clases habían empezado hacía un buen rato. Pero el retraso era más que justificado. Su maravillosa presencia le había hecho olvidarse de las obligaciones mundanas. Cualquier profesor debería comprenderlo sin problema.

Sin coger sus libros (no podía gastar las energías de sus esbeltos brazos para algo tan sumamente ordinario), salió de sus aposentos y dirigió sus gráciles pasos hacía el aula de Transformaciones. Una asignatura que consideraba inútil, ya que sería un sacrilegio osar profanar sus hermosas facciones. Y el resto del temario era un coñazo.

Mientras atravesaba los pasillos pensó en cuan afortunadas debían sentirse esas indignas baldosas de piedra de que él posara sus delicados pies sobre ellas. De hecho, todo el castillo debía sentirse afortunado de contar con su gloriosa presencia. Debía de ser el alumno más bello, sublime y refulgente que había habitado entre esas frías y angostas paredes (y, sí, la gomina ayudaba a que brillara) (aunque no lo necesitaba, él brillaba por sí solo como un rayo de sol en una mañana sombría).

Al irrumpir en el aula todos los rostros, evidentemente deslumbrados por la belleza de que emanaban sus bellas facciones, se giraron hacia él. La profesora, sin duda envidiosa de juvenil hermosura, osó gritarle algo relativo a su tardanza. Por algún extraño motivo parecía no comprender que mantener su cuerpo de dios griego (¡como si los dioses pudieran estar a su altura…!) exigía un tiempo. Un tiempo que evidentemente McGonnagall no dedicaba a su físico, a juzgar por las apariencias.

A la vieja maestra parecieron no gustarle los consejos que el maravilloso joven intentó proporcionarle en un gesto de bondad absoluta y él, aburrido de tratar con tan incompresible criatura consideró que ninguno de aquellos mortales valoraba lo suficiente su sublime presencia, de modo que giró sobre sus talones y abandonó el oscuro lugar, más oscuro ahora que él no los acompañaba.

Dedicó el resto de la mañana a gozar de sus excelsos atributos y tan solo a la hora de la comida juzgó conveniente que aquellos infortunados ya habían sufrido lo suficiente con su ausencia y decidió concederles de nuevo sus favores y extasiarlos con su divina presencia.

A la noche, agotado, regresó a sus aposentos para hallar una grata e "inesperada" sorpresa. Sobre la verde colcha de algodón de su cama, medio oculta tras los doseles, un suntuoso lazo de seda adornaba un paquete envuelto en el papel de regalo más caro que podías encontrar en el mercado (y Draco lo sabía por experiencia, había papeles de regalo muy caros).

Entre aspavientos que llamaron la atención de todos sus compañeros de cuarto, ya bastante alucinados por sus reacciones a lo largo del día, se dispuso a abrir la caja.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh! ¡Dios! ¡Mío!

Blaise Zabini huyó de la habitación de inmediato mientras Draco seguía gritando.

-¡¿Quién me los habrá regalado?!

Una vez retirado el envoltorio, ocasión que Theo Nott aprovechó para escapar también despavorido, descubrió que se trataban nada menos que…

-¡¡¡SON MIS BOMBONES FAVORITOS!!!

Los únicos que lo acompañaban ya eran Crabbe y Goyle e incluso ellos intercambiaban miradas nerviosas acercándose lentamente hacia la salida.

-Son los súper-mega-ultra-hiper-extra exclusivos y caros bombones de una marca de lujo de Suiza que solo fabrica durante una semana al año cuyos envoltorios de oro con diamantes incrustados, inexplicablemente, no resultan tóxicos. Y es justo su producto más selecto: el chocolate que se deshace lentamente en tu boca permitiendo que goces de los aromas aterciopelados de los más exquisitos frutos exóticos en extinción… ¡Oh, dios mío!

Crabbe ya había conseguido salir de la habitación mientras Goyle comenzaba a plantearse huir por la ventana (algo complicado en una mazmorra, pero estaba muy desesperado).

-¡Y TIENE UNA NOTA! ¡Tal vez ponga quién me los ha enviado!

"_Draco, mon amour, eres el ser más increíble y hermoso de todo el planeta. No, miento, de toda la galaxia._

_Me derrito por tus huesos. No cambies nunca. Besitos…"_

Draco miró la firma antes de gritar de emoción dando saltitos y lanzando la nota sin querer a la chimenea encendida. Goyle ya había conseguido salir de allí.

-¡¡¡PERO SI HE SIDO YO!!!

Acto seguido comenzó a comer sus "exclusivos y caros bombones" mientras murmuraba algo de que si no fuera una persona tan increíble eso podría hacerle perder la línea.

Al día siguiente, tras el agitado día anterior, Draco se despertó algo aturdido. No recordaba muy bien qué había pasado... Tan solo que Granger le había dado de beber algo que sabía muy bien…

Tal vez debería tirársela…

Y si ella no quería, un filtro amoroso podría ayudar…

----

Nota de autora: Este es mi primer fic. Acepto adulaciones vía review. También se aceptan bombones. xD


End file.
